Assassin series RE: Triple observation
by Askre5
Summary: Leonardo from the 80's toon universe goes to visit Leonardo from the 2K3 toon universe. But he's surprised to learn about his friends sudden developed attitude. As well they meet a familiar figure while on a training run. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 17/09/2006

This story happens sometime before 'Samurai tourists' in the fourth season of the 2k3 Toon. Few months after Shattered Shells. Hope you enjoy.

And you should know the drill by now: 80's toon turtles area always mentioned by long name, 2k3 Toon turtles by nick name, AU turtles usually with a title in front of their names

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, Including Michelle, Tony, Drerra, Sinda and Akre are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

All species including, Ulfarians, Jotians, Rytonas; rymskas are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated K+**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: Leonardo from the 80's toon universe goes to visit Leonardo from the 2K3 toon universe. But he's surprised to learn about his friends sudden developed attitude. As well they meet a familiar figure while on a training run._

* * *

 **Triple observation**

The steel gateway beeped and came to life. A sudden surge of energy filled the doorway like structure. Don frowned; the coloration of the energy flickered, indicating that it was unstable. The purple clad one worked on the small console near the gateway, his fingers quickly tapping in commands. Then he crouched down and removed a panel, there he began tampering a bit with the wires. The energy seemed to stabilize and became sky-blue.

 _That's better._ The purple masked ninja nodded in approval. At that moment, another turtle stepped through, wearing the same color but more of it. He was dark green as opposed to Don's olive green. This one also wore a D-buckle on his belt.

"You managed to solve the problem on your end?" the newly arrived asked.

"It has something to do with the wires, the configuration always goes off," Don stated and patted the console while standing up.

"Yeah, figured it was the same on my end," the D-clad one muttered eyeing the console. "It's though not nearly as unstable as it used to be. But that's because now the portal opens in another gateway, not just in an open field like it used to."

"Maybe we could try to use more distinguished pattern in the energy flow? It might go easier on the wirework," the olive green turtle suggested.

"Maybe we are using the wrong volt," Donatello mumbled stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Um… yeah you two just carry on," another voice addressed them. Through the portal, another turtle had emerged; this one wore blue gear and L-buckle. As well strapped to his back were two katana swords. He had scars on his arms and shoulders and a light line was on his plastron.

"Leonardo you are back?" Don looked at the other turtle a bit surprised. These two letter wearing turtles were the counterparts of his and his brother, from another reality. They had all met few months ago; Don and his brothers had rescued Leonardo and his brothers.

"Just came this morning." The L-wearing turtle shrugged. He had been on a journey, first gone with his version of Splinter but then gone off on his own.

"And he isn't telling us anything," the D-wearing one said. Due to the events few months ago, he was two inches taller and more muscular than his other letter-wearing brothers.

"I'll tell it later." Leonardo shrugged again.

"Well welcome back at any rate," Don said smilinh a bit. "Everyone is all around the lair; Leo is in the dojo area."

"Great," the L-clad one said and left the lab where the gateway was located.

"Um, didn't you forget to warn him?" Donatello asked his non-letter wearing counterpart.

"No, Leo's… new behavior is best experienced first hand," Don said shaking his head. He crouched back down in front of the panel. "So should we continue?"

"By all means." The D-clad one knelt down to the floor to see inside the console.

* * *

When Leonardo walked into the main area of the lair, he felt something was off. He glanced towards the familiar entertainment area, Mikey was there watching something on the TVs. Raph was nowhere in sight and neither was Splinter. In the middle, were the non-letter wearing turtles had their dojo his counterpart was training.

The L-wearing turtle had felt privileged to have trained with Leo. Back when he was recuperating from being kidnapped and abused for over five months, abducted by a common enemy to them both, their assassin counterpart.

Leonardo had always felt there was great discipline and intensity in Leo's training methods. He himself had always felt he was devoted to the training, but his non-letter wearing counterpart almost made him feel like a slacker.

The letter-wearing turtle frowned as he realized what it was he felt was wrong. Leo was not just training. He was training with ferocity. No enjoyment. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to train, as if he had no other choice.

Leo continued the kata, completely oblivious seemingly, that he had an audience. His counterpart folded his arms as he watched. Then cringed when noticing the ugly scar on the carapace where it peeked over the left shoulder. The L-wearing turtle wondered how that could have happened.

 _That had to hurt,_ he thought.

"You can join if you want to," the non-letter wearing turtle suddenly addressed him.

For a moment Leonardo froze, there had been something odd about the voice. It hadn't sounded exactly like he remembered from his counterpart. He waited until Leo was facing him, just to see his face.

 _Two eyes… he has two eyes, but he looks so angry._ The letter-wearing one gulped.

Leo stopped on his intense workout. For a moment, he only stood there, his right side facing the dark green turtle. Then the non-letter wearing ninja turned to face him. His expression was hard and solemn. For a moment, it was like the basic green one was just examining his counterpart from the distance.

"I hear you have been traveling," Leo then said finally, not moving from his spot. His counterpart approached albeit keeping a careful eye on the grave looking turtle.

"Yeah… I went first on a retreat with my Master Splinter. Then I went on a journey of my own. I have just recently returned," Leonardo told him. It was almost impossible to smile, not when Leo was staring so gravely at him. The basic green ninja just gave a short nod.

"I was planning on going on a run, you want to join me?" Leo asked, though it came out almost as if 'no' wasn't an acceptable answer.

"Sure." Leonardo shrugged; he felt he hadn't trained properly for a while so he might as well start now. As he followed his counterpart towards the entrance of the lair, the L-wearing turtle missed when Mikey glanced towards them from the couch.

* * *

Leonardo had missed this, sure he exercised while on his travel, but it was different when there were more of them. Now he and Leo had gone on an unofficial race across the rooftops of New York City, the non-letter turtle was currently in the lead. There was just one thing that put slight damper on this event. The basic green turtle always carried the hardened expression. It caused the L-wearing one to refrain from say much; he was worried that his counterpart might be in bad mood.

The two turtles raced on, it was clear in their movements that the non-letter wearing ninja was more used to the rooftops. Leonardo cringed, he had to admit having become sloppy, being too used to the Turtle-van, the Turtle-blimp or the Sewer-sleds for transportation. In fact, the dark green turtle could only remember very few times where he and his brothers had actually crossed rooftops on foot.

 _I bet Raphael has caught up though,_ he thought as the turtle leaped across an alley. He had so far managed to keep up with his counterpart, only about a meter behind.

He had sometimes received letters from his brothers while traveling. There it was revealed that they regularly visited the non-letter wearing turtles. Michelangelo especially, because he used every opportunity to meet their counterparts adopted niece, Michelle. The little turtle girl was very fond of both orange masked ninjas. Raphael had become accustomed to go topside with his counterpart and the counterpart of Casey Jones, who was not quite as crazy as the one they knew. The R-wearing turtle, the cynic himself about their job as heroes, actually claimed beginning to enjoy teaching the other worldly thugs few lessons. They had though neglected to tell about much about Leo.

Leonardo didn't tell much in his responses to the letters, he at most gave up where he would be for the next few days and did describe some sights. Most of the time he just requested to know what was going on at home. He was eventually going to tell them all about his trip, just didn't feel it was appropriate to do it in letter form.

He was brought out of his thoughts when seeing that Leo was gaining momentum and the gap between them increasing. The L-wearing one couldn't help but grin now a bit and adjusted speed. There was no way his counterpart would win easily. He was definitely having a good time, but wished the same could be said about his non-letter clad double.

They had now been running for a while and Leonardo wondered when they would finally take a break. However, nothing seemed to be about to stop his counterpart, who kept going and going. Leonardo shook his head, something was wrong but he didn't feel it was his place to inquire about it.

A movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Leonardo skidded to halt and frowned. He had seen something move in the distance, somebody or something very fast. The L-wearing turtle ignored it that Leo was already disappearing.

 _Could have sworn._ Leonardo crouched down on the granite stone ledge. He scanned the buildings across the street, trying to spot the movement again.

"Why did you stop?" a sudden sharp question reached his ears. The L-wearing turtle almost jumped, glancing up he saw Leo suddenly standing behind him.

"I saw something, something moving too fast to be usual," the dark green turtle said, he frowned when the scowl came on his counterpart. Then the basic green turtle began reaching for his swords.

 _What's wrong with him?_ Leonardo thought first the other ninja was angry with him, but now noticed that Leo was staring past him. So he turned back to look over the street.

His heart almost stopped beating; the blood in his veins froze. His jaw clenched. He could hear his counterpart growl. There was a good reason too; on the rooftop across the street was an unfortunately familiar figure of their counterpart, the black clad Assassin Leonardo.

 _I'm not panicking, I'm not panicking,_ Leonardo chanted in his mind. He could feel his breath accelerate. His heart was now beating ten times faster than usual.

"What the shell is he doing here?!" Leo growled and now had both his katana swords drawn.

So far the assassin didn't seem to have noticed them. He was working on something, occasionally eyeing to his sides. They could just barely make him out on the roof. His black clothes did give him a near invisibility. It was only fortunate that both turtles were accustomed to dim light.

Suddenly the assassin took off; Leo snarled sheathed his swords and immediately leaped down from the building. Leonardo stared surprised when his counterpart landed on a street light, jumped from it to the other one across the street and then scaled the building on the other side. Then the non-letter wearing turtle was headed after the black clad turtle.

 _He… he can't go off alone against him._ Leonardo looked down and cringed. He wasn't sure he was up to these kinds of jumps.

* * *

Failure, he had been feeling like a failure. Ever since those events on the spaceship, he felt like he had let everybody down. No other choice but to blow themselves up, they had been saved on luck alone. Leo growled as he continued to chase after the running assassin.

He was not going to fail again. If his blasted black clad counterpart reminded him of anything, then it was failure. How many times had he and his brothers faced him? How many times had the villain escaped?

 _Too many times, he's not escaping now,_ he snarled in his mind and adjusted his speed.

The black clad turtle was still in the distance, having taken no notice that he was being chased. Leo gritted his teeth, remembering how he and Don had both pretty much been humiliated by the assassin. Raphael had been so far the luckiest and even Mikey had only fought him once.

Leo's brow rose slightly when he saw the assassin jumped down into an alley. The blue masked turtle approached and came to halt. He was about to jump down himself, but noticed that the alley was empty. The assassin had disappeared.

 _DAMN,_ the ninja growled and turned to head back. The moment he did, he froze for a split second but then snarled and reached for his swords. Few feet in front of him, stood the assassin with his arms folded and smirking.

"When you chase someone, try not to be so obvious," the assassin said in a mocking tone.

"You are not welcome here!" Leo snapped and charged. The assassin actually frowned and looked surprised. He sidestepped quickly, causing the younger turtle to rush past him.

"You feeling ok, Leo?" the black masked one inquired and cringed when seeing the scar on the carapace. "Ouch, that had got to hurt."

"Not as much as seeing your ugly one eyed face here," the basic green turtle snapped and charged again.

"Jeez, I leave you guys alone for few months and you go…" The assassin halted, he had again sidestepped causing Leo to miss his intended target. Currently he was in no mood for a fight.

"You go nuts…" The single right eye narrowed as he regarded his younger counterpart who was once more turning, glaring daggers at him.

"Something happened didn't it?" the assassin asked a strange smile forming on his beak. Leo charged for the third time and now first did the black clad one draw up his katana.

"You're feeling like a failure aren't you?" the black masked turtle inquired as he blocked Leo's blow. "Let me guess, you were fighting your main enemy. The only way you could possibly beat him was blowing him up, with you and your family in the process. Am I right?"

Leo cringed at hearing this exact guess. It had been right on the nail. He quickly shook it off and continued to attack. The assassin continued to block his kicks and blows easily. The grin on his beak was growing wider.

"And now you're relentlessly training, avoiding that mistake again. Avoiding being a failure." The black masked turtle snickered.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Leo screamed and tried to hew with both swords. His opponent skillfully blocked both with just his single sword. For a moment, they only pushed at each other's weapons, one glaring and the other smirking.

"Oh no? Know nothing? Leo, you and I have much more similar back story than you would care to admit," the assassin said.

"We are nothing alike." The blue clad one sneered.

"The fight takes place on board of a ship; you have been chasing your enemy from his Headquarters. You and your family, determined not to let him escape this time. On board the ship you have to face him in the engine room, he's wearing a much more powerful suit than you are used to. He waxes the floor with you and your family. By pure you luck manages to lock him outside of the engine room. However, you are beaten and battered, no hope to defeat him in combat. You realize that the engine could destroy the ship and him in the process, but it will mean your family dies too. And it almost happens, but you are rescued on the last second," the assassin recounted. Leo's eyes grew wide in surprise; the black masked turtle had pretty much told what had happened.

"But I was not describing events that happened to you Leo," the black masked one said, his brow sinking into a frown and his right eye narrowed. Suddenly he jerked to the side causing his younger counterpart to fly forward and land on the pavement.

"I was describing events that happened to me," he added and watched Leo slowly rise up. He glanced at the scar on the blue masked turtle. "Although I escaped a physical scar."

"So now you're feeling angry at yourself, disappointed. Now you strive to train to perfection, protect your family." The assassin shook his head and chuckled.

Leo growled and jumped up from the ground. He charged once more but the black clad turtle side stepped again quickly, but this time shot one sandal-clad foot out, tripping Leo. The blue masked turtle didn't manage to regain balance quickly enough and went hurling towards the edge of the roof. He dropped the swords and just about managed to grab the ledge and held on. The turtle didn't get a chance to swing himself back up to safety. The assassin approached and promptly stepped on his hands, holding the position.

"Your desire to protect them will not be appreciated, Leo," the black clad turtle said casually and stared down at his counterpart. Leo was gritting his teeth in pain, but couldn't wedge his hands free no matter how he struggled. It was also dangerous, as he risked falling.

"They will think you have gone nuts, you're too angry, too reckless. You are going to end up hurting your master," the assassin stated and folded his arm.

"Never!" Leo snarled.

"When you do, he will think he cannot control you anymore, he'll realize you have to go somewhere else to learn. He'll send you away Leo, away from your family. You'll learn that your sudden over-dedication to training has not been appreciated," the black clad one continued, ignoring the blue masked turtle's previous claim.

"You know nothing." The younger turtle sneered and shut his eyes tight. His hands were really hurting.

"I'm going to be there when it happens Leo; in fact, I have a good idea when it will happen. You'll see," the black masked one said and stepped off his counterpart. Leo just about managed to hold on to the ledge, even if his hands were on fire.

The assassin stepped back; he was still holding his sword and twirled it lazily. Waiting for his counterpart to try to climb up. Then he frowned and suddenly swung his sword to the side. It hit metal as somebody blocked the blow.

"Hello Pretty Boy," the assassin looked to his side and saw where the L-wearing turtle stood with his swords drawn, one of was currently blocked by the black handled katana.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Pretty. Boy!" Leonardo growled and tried to hew with the other sword. The black clad turtle stepped back, freeing his sword and blocked the incoming one.

"Aw, I kind of like that nick name," the assassin mocked and blocked another shot from his counterpart.

"You leave us alone!" the L-clad one growled and began pressing on with his attacks.

"Believe me, I had no intention to do anything here that concerned either you or Leo," the black clad turtle said, allowing himself to be forced to back across the rooftop.

"Really," Leonardo grunted, not believing a single word.

"Really, I was just passing through," the assassin said.

"And why should we believe you?" Leo had finally managed to climb back to the roof. For a moment he rested on his knees, his hands were really hurting. Then he managed to rise up again, but he didn't retrieve his swords.

"You make it sound like I should care," the black clad turtle said and quickly sidestepped when Leonardo pressed too hard, making the L-clad turtle fall to the ground.

"If I recall, your brothers say you always have a plan and a back up plan and a back up of the back up plan," Leo growled and began approaching.

The assassin just smiled. He glanced down where Leonardo was rising up, but the dark green turtle was pinned back down by the sandal-clad foot of his counterpart. Then a sword point was pointed at the back of his neck. This sudden turn of events halted Leo on his advance.

"Remember what I said, Leo, because you may not believe it, but what I said was true," Assassin Leonardo said. Then he glanced down at the L-wearing turtle who didn't dare moving.

"I'll leave you two alone now, as I already said, I wasn't after you this time." The black masked turtle took his foot of Leonardo. Then without taking his eyes of Leo he removed the sword tip.

"But we will meet again, count on that." The assassin smirked and began slowly backing away while sheathing his sword. Then he quickly turned and ran off. Leo started as if he was going to chase him, but then saw a black portal form and his counterpart disappear through.

"Are you all right." Leo glanced down at Leonardo who was rising up.

"I will be," the L-wearing turtle said and dusted off himself.

"Let's get going, he's gone for now," Leo said and walked to were his swords lay.

"What's wrong?"

The question caught the non-letter wearing ninja off guard. He stopped as he was crouching down. He glanced back; his counterpart was staring at him.

"Why do you ask?" the basic green turtle asked and picked up his swords, he sheathed them as he rose.

"Because… you look so angry," the L-wearing turtle said hesitating slightly. _And your… voice reminds me of him._

"There is nothing wrong, let's go," Leo said and began walking away. Leonardo frowned, but decided not to press and followed his counterpart.

* * *

"There fixed." Don dusted off his hands and rose up from the console. Donatello meanwhile looked at the gateway; the portal was still in steady color of sky blue.

"That should do it then." The D-wearing turtle nodded.

"I think we earned a break," the olive green one said and gestured out of his lab. His counterpart nodded and the two turtles began walking towards it. As they exited the lab, they witnessed when the Leonardos returned home.

Don wasn't very surprised that the moment Leo stepped inside he went straight for the dojo area. It had become a trend now days; there was seemingly no stopping him from it. He noticed that Leonardo was approaching them looking worried.

"Don… is something bothering Leo?" the L-clad turtle asked in a low voice when he approached the purple clad turtles.

"Good question," the olive green one said sighing a bit, he looked at his now training brother. "We had a final battle with our version of Shredder, ever since that conclusion. Leo has been… well almost angry, but he gives no explanations and trains relentlessly."

"What happened?" Leonardo frowned, it was probably time he caught up with what was going on.

"Come, I'll tell you in the kitchen. Donatello and I were just going on a break," the olive green one said and motioned to the two dark green turtles to follow him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in another world.**

Assassin Leonardo sat hunched by the bar table. One hand was slowly turning the small glass on the tabletop; it was filled with some greenish transparent liquid. The black clad turtle kept staring at it deep in thought.

It was an alien bar in some distant dimension. The assassin didn't even bother identifying all the aliens that were around. He didn't care one bit who was who for now.

"SHIT! You call that beer?" was growled loudly beside him. Glancing to his right, he saw the Demolisher splashing a full glass of some brownish liquid all over the bartender. The blood-red masked turtle was sneering at the creature.

"I have had piss that tastes better than this spit!" the very dark green turtle snarled. The bartender growled as well but didn't move. The whole bar had fallen silent and everybody was watching the exchange.

"Give him a better liquid," the assassin ordered. "And give him the money for the beer back."

Leonardo couldn't recall the species of the bartender; he was large but not bulky. His face was almost reptilian; his skin was scaly grey-green. As the creature was in fact heeding the order, getting a new drink and giving the Demolisher back his money, the name hit him. A Jotian, the bartender was a jotian.

Demolisher Raphael tasted his new drink when it was brought to him and nodded. He glared at the bartender who glared right back.

"That's much better," the camouflage pant wearing turtle snorted and turned away from jotian. He glanced at the assassin who had resumed spinning his drink slowly on the table.

"So why did we come here anyway?" the Demolisher asked and began eyeing around. The other patrons had resumed their previous activities.

"I like you," the black clad turtle stated. That cause Raphael to spit spew out the mouthful of beer he had in his mouth. Fortunately, it didn't land on anyone sober enough to care.

"Come again?" The Demolisher wiped his mouth staring stunned at his employer. The assassin sat up straight and looked at the blood-red masked turtle.

"Of all the counterparts of my brothers I have met, you are the only one I really can say that I like," the black masked one said. Raphael blinked, wondering for a moment if his employer was suffering from temporary insanity. However, it sure looked like sincerity in the only eye on his face.

"Well… um... yeah I like you too," the Demolisher muttered under his breath. Leonardo smirked; he had not missed that confession.

"Can I have a written statement on that?" he joked.

"I'm not signing anything that you can use against me," the blood-red masked turtle snorted, but a wry smile crawled on the corner of his beak as he drank from the glass.

"What? You don't trust me?" The assassin pretended to sound hurt but then chuckled and turned back to the table. "But seriously, I don't like working with many people. Tony works for me, because he has little choice. He's loyal though, I will give him that. But you, despite some of our quarrels, I really have liked working with you."

"And I must admit, joining forces with you has been profitable," the Demolisher nodded. "So what about 'his majesty'."

"He… well he isn't half bad either. He has is uses, and I would be sorry to see him go. His technological skills far surpass mine, I have been thinking up several different excuses not to simply deliver him to Turtleland and collect a bounty on him," the assassin shrugged.

"What's your favorite excuse?" Raphael asked. A large grin came on Leonardo.

"Babysitter," the black masked turtle chuckled. The Demolisher had to put his glass down so he could laugh. He did so loudly.

"Ok so, why are we here?" Demolisher Raphael asked again, bringing back the original topic.

"We're meeting someone," Leonardo explained and to restrain himself from shuddering. "And I don't feel like doing it alone."

"Who?" The Demolisher said and began drinking his beer.

"Sinda," the assassin muttered. For the second time the content of Raphael's mouth sprayed out, this time, everything went on the bartender who sneered in disgust.

"Why are we meeting him?" the blood-red masked turtle asked shocked.

"Why indeed," a calm and steady voice addressed them. The two turtles turned to see a large wolfish alien walk towards them. His fur was silver gray and the eyes were reddish, around his waist encircled a belt with canisters and he wore silver gray shorts. The whole bar had fallen silent when the creature had come in.

"Sinda." Leonardo's mouth was twitching. The Demolisher stared at the wolfoid alien warily, he had only heard about this mad Ulfarian but never met him in person.

"Leonardo, assassin and bounty hunter," Sinda chuckled mockingly and sat down beside the black clad turtle. "I take it that since you have arrived that you have been convinced."

"You were right," the black clad turtle snorted, his only eye shooting daggers at the grinning Ulfarian. "He has begun showing similar traits."

"Similar? I recall when we first met Leonardo, he is acting exactly like you," the mad criminal chuckled. "I was mildly surprised to get this strong case of déjà vu."

"Why were you telling me about this? You never answered me that," the assassin growled.

"I have my reasons and I don't have to share them," Sinda answered then glared at the bartender and barked. "Yha galaka waragh!"

"Who are you talking about," the Demolisher whispered to the assassin.

"My counterpart, not the one with the L buckle, the other one. The one who share my physical features," Leonardo told him. They both now looked back at Sinda who was now drinking a golden liquid from a tall glass.

"I see you have become acquainted with the Demolisher." The Ulfarian eyed the two reptiles. "I have heard about you, from Drerra."

"You know Drerra?" the Demolisher asked, forgetting for a moment who he was talking with. Sinda shrugged and drank from his glass.

"You know why I haven't simply killed you Leonardo?" the wolfish alien asked casually.

"I guess you're going to tell me," Leonardo muttered ignoring the grin coming on the Ulfarian.

"Akre has noticed you," Sinda answered the questions he had asked. The black clad turtle froze and then slowly turned to look once more at the alien.

"Who… has WHAT?" he asked shocked.

"Akre," the Ulfarian looked at the turtle and looked disappointed. "He has noticed you and your career. He's impressed by it and as we speak you are being monitored by his agents. That's why I haven't killed you, because if Akre has noticed somebody, no one is allowed touch him. I would not walk out of this bar alive if I killed you right here and now. His contacts are right here in this bar as well."

Leonardo immediately turned in his seat to look over the bar, but none of the patrons paid him any notice. The black clad turtle eyed all over the building but couldn't spot anybody suspicious enough. Considering half of the customers were probably of shady nature anyway.

"Don't bother, if it is one thing they know it's not to be noticed." Sinda finished from his glass and stood up. "See you around Leo."

The two turtles watched the alien disappear away. Then they turned back to the table, both very much in shock over that revelation.

"Wow, Akre wants to hire me or so I have heard and you are being watched by him." The Demolisher shuddered and drank from his glass. He then eyed the assassin. "What are you going to do?"

Assassin Leonardo had finally picked up the glass with his drink. He was now examining it, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he looked at the blood-red masked turtle, a grin crawled over his beak.

"Enjoy my drink," he said and drank from the glass.

 **The end**


End file.
